Stupid Forerunners
by TheTrollDude
Summary: SCRAPPED, FOCUSING ON "THIS WASN'T LISTED AS A QUEST"...SORRY GUYS, ESPECIALLY ROGUE2K8, ALSO TY ROGUE FOR THE ONLY POSITIVE INPUT. I seem to scrap a lot of stories...
1. Chapter 1: Grand Entrance

**This story is solely a Halo one, but involves time travel and Micro Dyson Spheres. This will be better than my first fic, trust me. This takes place Post Halo 4, in the year 2565.**

**DisclaimerI own nothing except for my OC.**

**Begin.**

**Year 2565**

**UNSC Infinity**

**Bridge**

The _Infinity_ is still the work horse of the UNSC Navy, which will be relived from its status when the new _Contingency-Class_ Dreadnoughts roll out, which will be armed with at least eight Super-MACs and at least 30km long.

"Sir, it would be best if we followed the last Phantom." Roland, the _Infinity_'s AI offers.

"It would. Put a tracking beacon on their ship, and follow their course to wherever they're going." Capt. Tom Lasky, commanding officer of the _Infinity_ remarks.

"Aye aye sir, sending out a beacon."

A small tube opens up and launches a tiny circular button, about an inch wide and long. It latches itself onto the hull of the Phantom which they had been tracking for weeks. This Phantom was carrying the last San 'Shyuum alive along with a small handful of Jiralhanae, or Brutes to protect him. The _Infinity_ had been given honor of destroying the last bit of the Covenent Remnant left.

"Sir, the Phantom is heading towards a system right outside of the Milky Way, but is dangerestly close to the Sold System. Orders, sir?" Roland queried.

"Alert the defense, but don't tell them to get their underwear in a twist, it's just one Phantom. Plot a slipspace course directly to them."

"Yes sir. Should I tell Fireteam Majestic to suit up for boarding?"

"Good thinking Roland. Go ahead. Tell Palmer to accompany them."

"Plotting a slipspace course in 3...2...1... now! We should be there in five minutes, or less, thanks to our new Forerunner slipspace drive."

**Five Minutes Later(like those signs from SpongeBob)**

"Sir we're here," Roland chirps. "We... detecting something similar to a Micro Dyson Sphere, like what we found Doctor Halsey in on Onyx."

"What does a MDS do again?

"Whatever is in this system, developed without influence from the outside world. Also timing is different in one. What seems like one year for them could be like ten for us."

"Scan for planets Roland. This place looks a lot like Sol system. Damn Forerunners and their experiments." Lasky scoffed.

"Sir, your may not believe this, but this is Sol system. Everything matches up. Mombassa is clean, no glassing, no ODPs, no nothing." Rolands proclaims in a monotone voice.

"Hack into their satellites computers, stay out of sensor range helm.(like the pilot, not direction)"

"Sir... this is the year 2013. In October. They are still stuck in the Government shutdown of 2013.(Lol couldn't resist...just had to make fun of the government) Listen to this broadcast. At least their systems are easy to hack. Primitive."

"_The government is still shutdown, thanks to the work of the Republicans. National Parks remain closed, and workers and being sent home. NPR news, at seven."_

"Can we get out of here Roland?"

"Same reason Dr. Halsey and the others couldn't get out on their own without outside help. We had to ask a Forerunner AI to help us."

"Damn! At least we have some time to kill off the last Prophet." Thomas looked a little crestfallen. A gloved hand falls on Lasky's shoulder.

"It's okay Tom. We'll get through this. This can't be worse than Requiem." Sarah Palmer, commander of all Spartan IV's on board the ship, soft but firm voice says, splitting the air.

"Uhh sir," A random officer says. "The Phantom just went into cloak and touched down in a jungle near Mombassa."

"No doubt to uncover the portal to the Ark, if this Earth has one. I'll get my Spartans suited up." Sarah says.

"Go get the bastards, and bring me the Prophets head!"

"Really sir?"

"I was kidding Sarah. That's disgusting. Let's move people!"

**(A/N) Fin. Not bad ehh? I haven't read ****_Ghosts of Onyx_**** yet, so if anything is incorrect, tell me. I'm pretty sure that's how Micro Dyson Sphere's work. I'll update ASAP. Review if your have any plot ideas I could use or just plain thoughts on my story. **

**Troll out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Clean-up

**Hi guys. Please review if possible. **

**Disclaimer: Bill Gates/Microsoft owns Halo franchise. Lucky ass. Come back from making Destiny soon Bungie **

**Piedmont Middle School, Piedmont, California**

**2013(2565 Halo)**

**First Floor, 6****th**** Period**

Eighteen-year old Spartan III S-314-Aaron walked calmly around the school while admiring the school he had once attended many years ago before he was recruited into one of the last Spartan III companies, Sigma. This school had lasted for hundreds of years before it's destruction by members of the Covenant. He was supposed to be a high-school senior visiting to talk about joining the tennis team., but obviously those were not his motives for visiting. Three Sanghelli, two swordsmen and a sniper, and a Brute Chieftain toting a Gravity Hammer had been spotted around the school ground. Thankfully all of the classes were in monthly fire drill, and were across the campus in a gym. PMS(I shit you not, it's actually called that...) has three main bundling. A rectangular prism-shaped science building with a MPR below it, a tall gym with language and music classrooms under it, and a v-shaped three story tall building which housed all core classes, English, Math, and Elective rooms. On the first floor, a small courtyard had a wide set of stairs that led to a huge waiting area which had a easy-access area to the top floor.

S-314 looked to the top floor as he went up the flight of stairs leading to the upper patio. He noticed slight slight slimmers in the air, distorted the area around the railing. He tapped the side of his glasses, which were used by ONI for undercover ops. The glasses looked like normal sports glasses, but they could house an AI interface, scanners, a motion tracker, and even projected a light shield. He scanned the edge of the top floor while consulting Olivia, his AI.

"I dunno Aaron. They could be anywhere along the top floor. I don't remember the railings being able to conceal students walking." Olivia says. Olivia had been one of Aaron's close friends at Piedmont Middle School during 2559. **(A/N I know the program had been disbanded in 2553, but I wanted younger character for a reason.)**When the Covenant came, she had been killed a plasma bolt heading for a well-hated teacher, but it never made it close. Olivia had died in his arms with a neat cauterized hole in her throat. In exchange for joining the Spartan Program, Olivia's brain cells would be used to create a Smart-AI for all purpose-use. "There! Aaron! To the left. I see the Zealot swordsmen. Hurry up, the students are returning from the drill." About thirty or so students were milling around the first floor, but had yet to return to their classrooms. He rushed off, at 45KPH, or 28MPH, amazing the students and rushing towards the third floor. The kids started gasping as the Elite started taking potshots and kids, to warn them. He stopped at the entrance to the third floor hall way, and saw the four aliens spreading out. He rushed towards them, running towards the railing, while shouting things like;

"Hey slip-lip! Ya you! Pineapple head, over here!"

"I think that was the most words you over said in a single sentence, ever." Olivia chuckled.

"Shut up." He muttered.

"_Aaron. Stay on track. You need to eliminate them before we get witnesses. I"ll come down soon in a HALO jump."_ Spartan III S-214-Lauren's voice crackled on his radio. Lauren had been another student that attended PMS with him. During their school years, they had been close. Very close. They didn't go to "second or third base", but they shard a couple kisses before. Olivia had been is girlfriend from sixth through half-way into seventh, when they broke up and he picked up Lauren. On board the _Infinity,_ they put things on hold, but Aaron still fought urges to grab her, pull her aside, and kiss her everyday.

One of the Zealots put his hand on his Energy sword handle, but instead of impaling him, he slammed his size 24 hoof **(Halo 2 reference)**into Aaron's chest, and he flew through the railing. He executed a perfect back-flip and did sailed down three floors. A drop like that would normally cripple someone, but Aaron had received Spartan IV augmentations on top of his Spartan III ones, essentially making him slightly below the skill-set of Spartan II's. He landed in kneeling position, head up, orange shield flaring, and arms out a 45 degree angle.

"Send my armor down." Aaron commanded.

"Got it hun!" Olivia says gleefully.

"Olivia..." He warned

"Oh... I'm so scared..." Olivia said darkly, but somehow playfully.

As Aaron mentally groaned a cloaked Pelican fired a gray pod to Aaron's location beacon. What looked like a huge Advil capsule landed near Aaron, disassembled itself, and flew toward Aarons 6-3" figure. The respective armor pieces floating around him, then folded themselves onto him, making him 6-9" now. His armor was gray with a few imposing blood streaks going diagonally down his helmet, a memoir of an encounter with an Elite FleetMaster. His armor was composed of;

-(Halo 4) Scout Helmet

-(Halo Reach) Dual Security Shoulder Pads

-(Halo Reach) Tac/Recon Chest Piece

(Halo Reach) Assault/ Breacher Wrist Piece

-(Halo Reach) Tactical Soft Case

-(Halo Reach) Black Visor

-(Halo Reach) Grenadier Knee Pads

Two Elites jumped down, brandishing energy swords, followed by their Brute companion. Aaron reached to his right shoulder and pulled out his kukri, a daughter copy of Emile's. Motioned for the first Elite to charge. The proud swordmen did a forward lunge, which was guaranteed for a clean kill. But he was faster. He bent his back forward to dodge, and he to lunged forward and jabbed his kukri into the Elite's eye, killing him. After all, a eleven-inch Forerunner alloy plated knife driving into armor with hundreds of many pounds of pure force was purely overkill. He swiftly grabbed the sword from it's owner, and soon the kukri was flying into the throat of the next unlucky Elite. Two down, one ugly ass Brute to go.

He gripped both handles and three feet of pure energy flew out, getting looks of pure amazement from the crowd. He saw the hammer fly downwards, right to him, and he easily dodged it. He slashed twice at the thick hide, only to receive loud growls. _Dam he thought. Time for my last card to be played. _He de-activated the swords, and Spartan Time kicked in. Spartan Time was when the Spartan would go amazingly fast, with superb reflexes and speed. He shot left, dodged to the right, and ran straight up the Brute's chest, kicked his chin up with enough force to crush a couple cars stacked, and he was satisfied with a loud _crack _at the end. He executed a perfect back flip and landed gracefully on the ground. So much for no witnesses. His plan was to grab the Gravity Hammer, and turn it on it's owner, but before be could, force hard enough to smoosh titanium slammed him into a pillar. Dazed, he started to get back up. He looked up and saw a large rock on a hammer coming down at high speeds. He used both hands and caught the hammer. The Brute started pushed down, Aaron pushed upwards, but the Brute was stronger.

"Any last words Demon?" the mongrel growled.

"Yeah. Go fuck yourself. Eskimo."

The Brute pushed harder, and Aaron felt his legs starting to buckle, along with his advanced shields. He was about to give in, when a ton of metal cam flying down next to them, sending the Chieftain flying.

"Calvary's here." Lauren says. She tosses him a scattershot and a magnum, while she hefts a binary rifle. The reason we use Forerunner weapons is to leave no bullet casings. Also the batteries and powered by small reactors and rival a small sun, so no reloading necessary. Both of us walk over to the Brute, who prudently throws his Hammer behind us.

"How cute. The rat's stuck in a trap." Lauren taunted in Doasic. The Brute simply chuckled, as instantly the Hammer flew back, hitting Lauren in the back, also draining her shields. I turned his body to ash with my weapon(an odd trait with Forerunner weapons) along with his two companions. _Wait. Weren't there three..._ a Beam rifle shot split the air, piercing through Lauren's chest. She cried out in pain as I kneeled and caught her in my arms. I quickly administered bio-foam, but she was still alive. Barely. I grabbed her Binary rifle, and nose-scoped the Elite sniper in the head, disposing of the body and his weapon. Klaxons blared, and I noticed about a hundred or so armed men and women, taking cover behind riot shields, SWAT vans, and local law enforcement cars. A few helicopters flew over head, and someone with a loudspeaker decided to take action.

"THIS IS THE FBI. DROP YOUR WEAPONS , PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD, AND COME QUIETLY." A loudspeaker blared from up above

Like hell I will. I won't go down with a fight.

**(A/N) Fin. That was good. About 1500 words. Please review! **

**Until then, Troll out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Noble Sacrifice

**Thank you Rogue2k8 for letting my use his character in my story,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Olivia, Aaron, Lauren. Rogue 2k8 owns Jenny Woods(check out his work... it's good. Seriously.) Microsoft(or Bungie technically...) owns everything else. **

**Piedmont Middle School**

**Upper Patio**

**Surrounded by hundreds of SWAT/Army **

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Aaron replied without hesitation.

_Flashback_

"_If a mission is compromised, what should you remember cadets?" The Sigma company trainer shouted._

"_Uhh, survive sir?" A cadet answered._

"_Wrong! Don't ever, ever, let anything fall into enemy hands." The trainer said calmly as he uppercuted the cadet in the gut, causing blood to fly out of his mouth._

"_Got it? You are Spartans now, not sissies. You are now bred for war, made to answer orders without question. Your purpose, is to defend humanity, no matter what the cost. You will kill without regret, or hesitation. You will kill silent;y, no remorse. Understood?"_

"_Yes sir!" They all replied._

_End Flaskback_

"SO BE IT! GUNNER. TAKE HIM OUT." The presumed FBI agent shouts. The agent's radio crackles and voices can be heard down on the ground.

"This is Delta Echo Foxtrot Detachment-4 JJ Abrams. Firing solution found. Aiming, lower, good. FIRE!" A tank commander says. Aaron hears a loud boom as four loud booms can be heard. They come down from the air, draining his shields by 20%. The only thing the agent can see it dust clouds rising, but he can make out a silhouette of a seven foot tall giant still standing., with an orange/yellow shield of some sorts glowing, then dispersing. "The fuck? How did he survive four shells from a ..." the agent never go to finish his sentence as a small orange spiked ball flew into the cab. "Huh?" a pilot says. An orange field projects itself in a medium sized sphere. The sphere retracts ever so slightly, than everything around the agent explodes. Including him. The helicopter plummets sideways into the building.

Instantly all of SWAT and Army personal open fire with sidearms, sniper rifles, assault rifle, and even grenades. His shields go down a tiny nip after a barrage, but it soon starts to fall at an alarming rate. He pulls out Lauren's Binary Rifle and drags her behind a pillar. He walks out into the open taking potshots. There were so many, for every man or women felled, many more take their place. He resorted to Pulse grenades, then put his Binary rifle on his back, ran forward into a crowd, and took them down in groups of five with his Scattershot. Now everything was a blur to him. He was drenched in blood, but thankfully no blood due to Forerunner weapons. Shields down to 34%.

"Aaron. Jonah and Shawn are coming down via Pelican. I recommend taking a few steps back so there are a few left for the boys." Olivia's voice finally says something.

A Pelican de-cloaks, and two Spartan IV's drop down with Railguns, clearing the way for extraction. Aaron runs back, projected a hard-light shield for cover. He motion for the two to carry Lauren and her Binary Rifle back to the Pelican. Both of them heave her into the troop bay, but he don't follow suite. Confused, Jonah speaks up.

"Aren't you coming sir? We need you on the Infinity." Jonah says.

"No. When I start a fight, I finish it. They have AA guns on their tanks. You need a distraction." Aaron says without hesitation.

"But sir..."

"That's an order Corporal. Go!"

The rest is too fast for even a Spartan to comprehend, as he fires shot after shot, disintegrating man after man, hoping he can hold them off long enough for Lauren to make it back. Shields down to 5%. Aaron sees the Pelican rising off the ground. He chuck a Pulse grenade into a tank cabin. 2%. Need more time to make sure Lauren survives. Shift left, fours holes, eight kills. Continuously, He fires until his shields give out. The Pelican is cloaked. As he collapses from exhaustion, his radio crackles to life along with his AI.

"Aaron, the Pelican is away. Do you need evac?"

"No." he whispers, as he falls into deep sleep while clipping both Magnums to his thighs, both Energy Swords to his hips, and his Scattershot on his back, so no one can take them. He blacks out, and can hear drones of helicopters lifting him, and people shouting.

**Later**

Aaron wakes up, but finds himself strapped to a chair in a black box, presumably a very strong one-way mirror, but not strong enough for a Spartan. He looks down to see his weapons untouched. He turns off his external speakers with his shoulder, and sees if Olivia is still there.

"Olivia?" he says in a dry, raspy voice.

"Finally. You're awake. They tried hacking into your systems but their attempts failed. Even Dumb AI's are better." Olivia chimes.

"No radio?"

"Blocked. Some techies tried to pry off your weapons, biofoam, and your armor, but no avail."

"Good." Aaron flexes his fingers and grabs the chair. Wood. Simple. He breaks it with two fingers, sending splinters everywhere. He can hear guards rushing about, but as he leans against the wall prone, they relax down. Now to wait for the interrogators.

After hours of waiting, a few guards in full body armor(Aaron is laughing on the inside) and set up two chairs and a table, this time out of metal. They leave, and he puts himself on a chair. Swallows a nutrition pill. This time, the door opens and a woman, in a dress uniform walks in. She has medium-length black hair, about fifteen inches long, tied back in a ponytail, and aimed downwards. Her hair length is past normal regulation, so Aaron assumes that she is in a different bred of armed forces. Her medals, well she has none. Except for a insignia with a familiar triangle.

"Hello, my name is Ashley Parangosky, and I work for ONI. I would like to ask you a few questions."

**(A/N) Fin. Bit shorter by 500 words, sorry, but I thought this would be s good stopping point before the shit really goes down. This is the precursor of ONI from Halo, and this one from 2013 is not as badasss. This member of ONI is the ancestor of the one from Halo. **


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Plans

**Hey guys, sorry, but I feel this story isn't going anywhere. Basically I'm messing around with this fic now. Sorry guys. Semper Fi. **

**Five Years Earlier**

Ashley Parangosky looks at the blank screens. A comm. Specialist walks in, and tells her the feed is open. She is then greeted by four faces, with shadows concealing their true identifies.

"Ah.. Ashley, you wanted to talk to us about a fail-safe, correct?" One says. The others nod in assent.

"Yes. Just in case I go off in the deep end, one of you can use this fail-safe to put the speaker in control, or until the situation cools down. Understood? "Ashley says, "_Semper Vigilans _is the code. Word of mouth only." She finishes sternly.

The others nod, and terminate the connection.

"Send someone to kill them."

"Yes Ma'am."

**Present Day**

The sliding door opens and a guard walks in.

"Ma'am. He's awake and ready for you." he says.

"Understood."

She walks out of the room being tailed by the guard. She navigates through cold, metal hallways, until she finds the door. With a quick hand motion Ashley dismisses the guard. She walks through the door, and is met by the armored behemoth.

"Hello, my name is Ashley Parangosky, and I work for ONI. I would like to ask you a few questions."

She is met with a steely, cold, hard glare.

"Tell me a bit about yourself."

**Multi POV Sorry If You're Counfused.**

"Tell a a bit about yourself." Aaron knew how this worked. They would soften you up a bit then push right on in.

"Potatoes. I like potatoes."

She was obviously not expecting this answer, and was taking back immediately. Instead of a retorting, she composed herself.

"Straight to the point, eh? I like that. Alright, first off, who are you?"

"Your mom."

"Where are you from. "

"You're ONI. ONI knows everything." He replied.

"Last time. Answer. The. Question." She almost whispers, in a voice laced with venom as she leans on the desk.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Ha!"

"I will do just that." she say as she begins to call for the guards.

"Greater powers have tried, and failed." he calls after her. Before she's out of reach, he shouts a short phrase after her that stops her dead in her tracks.

"_Semper Vigilans_." The words echo through her mind. The fail-safe. How did he know? The phrase was only know by the President and three others, whom were all dead. Slowly, she turns around and walks back into the room, shaking. The prisoner is leaning back on the chair, probably smiling.

"How... how...?" She whispers.

"I know a lot about you,. Ms. Parangosky. For one, in the year 2008, you ordered the death of four colleagues so no one could know about your fail-safe." He says, "Are you forgetting the first rule of your fail-safe?"

"I...I... step down as head of ONI...sir." Ashley says, head down.

"Good. I have some plans for the new ONI." He says darkly.

**(A/N) Sorry guys, I just felt like this wasn't going no where.(lol bad grammar.)**

**FO REAL FUCKING END.**

**THX ROGUE2K8! SEMPER FI BITCHES.**


End file.
